Odd Dreams One Shot
by hetero101
Summary: Chloe has some odd dreams, and awakens to find they were a little more then just dreams. First. A friend born2danceforever and I are making our own versions so yeah. Check her out!


Simon and I sat on the couch, watching some cheesy zombie movie and pointing out where they did well, and not so well, and just all out having a good time. She felt Simon shifting towards her, but

she didn't move. She was used to Simon trying to cuddle up to her, hoping to get a hug out of her. And not the friendly hug. A true, romantic hug. She didn't feel hurt by this, even though he was trying

to get her to break up with Derek. He hasn't been himself. He usually would leave the two alone as a happy couple, but now a days it's just out of control. " Ah! My favorite part of the movie is the

classic horror movie scream!" He said enthusiastically as the main character let out a piercing shriek as the zombie kept shambling towards her. Chloe laughed, and kept watching. And as she watched, she looked at the

makeup used in the movie. This was an old ' Day of the Dead' movie, and she was amazed at the makeup, for such an old movie. But, this is most likely the 40th or so time she's seen this, so she sighed

and got up, trying to act nonchalantly. " Gettin' a Coke." She said when Simon looked at her. Walking into the kitchen, she grabbed a coke and sat back on the couch in her usual spot. She felt Simon

grab her hand, pulling on it. He was smiling weirdly, hopefully at the movie. She sighed uncomfortably and shifted position. Soon, she felt Simon reach behind her back, grabbing her by the waist and

pulling her closer. She hated it, yet liked it. She was extremely close to Simon, almost closer to him then Derek. But she never thought of a relationship. She knew he would be faithful, that wasn't what

was wrong. She didn't know what was wrong, but had an idea. She didn't want to ruin such a close relationship with a romantic one. She needed a best friend, preferably of the opposite gender. Liz

was great, but there was something in having a male friend that was unlike other ones. It's like, you can get close to them, and they won't judge you like some girls will. She got this thought from Tori,

when she first met. She sighed as she felt Simon put his head on her shoulder, urging her to do the same. She did, and it was comfortable. She felt accepted when this happened, and she shifted into a

position that allowed her to cuddle up with him. What was she doing? She knew what Derek would think when he saw this. How he'd react, was unknown to her. Soon, Simon looked at Chloe in the eye,

and returned the action. She saw something glittering behind the eyes of his, not anything happy. Like, almost something like sadness. He didn't want to hurt Derek, but he loved her. Slowly, he leaned in

for a kiss, slowly and unsurely. Chloe didn't know what to do, but before she could react, his lips met hers and they were officially kissing. She sat there in the embrace, but quickly pulled away. "

Simon!" She shouted, standing upright and flushing. " How...How could you!" She shouted louder and ran to her room. Tears blinded her, and she ran into a wall. Soon, she realized this was no wall. It

was Derek. She looked up at him, his face a twisted, terrified thing. He looked raged. " Simon!" He barked, walking up to him furiously. And before she knew what he was going to do, he slapped him.

Complete silence filled the room, a cark, dark cloud of suspense in the air. After he did this, he turned around and stormed off. " Please don't leave, Derek, please." She pleaded as he turned his back,

walking away slowly. Tears welled in Chloe's eyes as he continued walking. Soon, he stopped and turned. His cold, hard glare made the tears increase. Most people would see only his hateful intentions,

but Chloe knew him all too well. She saw the hurt, pain, and sorrow behind those eyes. It burned behind those eyes, showing more than any other emotions he expressed. " Chloe. Chloe, how can I trust

you? You..you just..." He said, losing himself in thought. As he walked off, the room went dark. Instantly. All she was was Derek's expression, his cold, hating expression.

Then she woke up. She bolted up, in a cold sweat. Why would she dream about something like that? About kissing her best friend when she had a boyfriend? She shuddered and lay down, closing her

eyes tight. After a minute of laying there, she stood up and walked out of the room. She went to Simon's and Derek's bedroom and saw Simon, laying on his bed with sketchpad in hand. " Yo." He said,

smiling. Chloe smiled nervously and jumped onto the end of the bed. She peeked over his shoulder to see his drawing, but he flushed and snapped the book to his chest. " Ask, next time?" He said

sarcastically. Chloe laughed. " OK, ok. May I see your drawing?"

" No."

" Why not?"

" 'Cause it's not done. It's bad."

Chloe laughed at the thought and stole the book from him. Her eyes widened.

It was a picture of Chloe and him kissing, in the same position he was in during her dream.

( Note: Me and a friend [ born2danceforever ] had an idea of this, and I went off my original idea while she asked if she could change it a little and make something out of it. So no, I'm not copying an

idea lol xD)

((Check out her page, she has some good fics on DP :3 ))


End file.
